Puede ser diferente
by Fuck off faggot
Summary: Me extiende su mano, de forma lenta, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la sinceridad esta grabada en ella, ella me quiere ayudar sin buscar algo a cambio. ¿Puede ser diferente? Ahora la decisión es mia…
1. Pudo ser diferente

**Pudo ser diferente.**

* * *

¿En verdad? ¿Algo de esto pudo haber tenido otro destino? ¿Pude ser otra a pesar de que no a pasado mucho tiempo?

 **¡Por supuesto!**

Si tan solo no hubiera asistido a esa estúpida fiesta, si tan solo no hubiera tomado ese estúpido refresco, si tan solo no hubiera confiado ciegamente en ese bastardo…si tan solo hubiera tenido mas cuidado…

Claro que pudo ser diferente, pero no es diferente, solo es de esta manera, donde siento como todo el mundo me da la espalda, donde ya no existe otra salida y mi futuro esta completamente arruinado.  
La iglesia, las personas que me conocen y confían ciegamente en mi ¿Qué pensaran cuando me vean en esa posición?  
¿Con que cara podría mirarles? ¿Cómo les explico lo que paso?

No hay otra forma, las pocas personas que conozco y saben de ese maldito vídeo ya me miran de una forma que no soporto, que simplemente hace de mi vida un infierno diario, mamá siempre me decía que tuviera mi fe en dios, que le rezara solo a el y nada malo pasaría.  
Que viviera tratando de no herir a nadie, ni nada, pero a pesar de seguir esas simples cosas para tener una vida pacifica, todo se arruino y ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento donde todo se echo a perder.  
 _ **¿Por qué yo?**_  
Yo soy esa chica, callada que nunca se metería con nadie, bastante tímida pero confiada, de todas las personas en este jodido mundo _**¿Por qué yo?**_  
No se lo deseo a nadie, pero en mi salón existe gente que se lo merece mas que yo, un castigo divino por justicia.  
Un claro ejemplo de esto, es la perra de Victoria, pero ella ayudo y apoyo a aquellos que me jodieron, obviamente nada malo le pasara.

Por que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, algo muy importante que maneja este maldito mundo.  
De echo, son tres cosas que lo manejan:

 **-Belleza**

 **-Popularidad**

 **-Dinero.**

Esa maldita tiene esas tres, ¿Por eso se aprovecharon de mi?

Por supuesto, no dudo que sea por ese motivo…

No soy bonita, no soy popular y soy de un nivel económico medio.

Pero siempre fui sincera, leal, nada de cobardía cuando tenia que afrontar las cosas…entonces... _ **¿Por que a mi?**_

No importa cuantas veces me pregunte la misma cosa, la respuesta no existe, solo me toco esa suerte y punto no existe otra explicación lógica o coherente de ese asunto.

 **Soy Kate y fui violada.**

Esa es mi realidad, no mas _hubiera_ , no mas _pudo ser diferente_ , mi realidad es que me violaron, me usaron como un juguete, me grabaron y me volví viral en internet.  
Mi vida se fue convirtiendo en un infierno, de forma lenta casi tortuosa y a la vez rápida.

¿La gente es cruel?

¡Por supuesto que si!

En mi corta experiencia de vida, puedo asegurar que la mitad de las personas son basura andante y parlante, que no conocen las razones de lo que sucede a su alrededor, viven sin pensar en el daño que provocan a otros y burlándose sin saber cuanto lastiman sus palabras o acciones.

Aun así, también puedo asegurar que no todas las personas son así.

A pesar de que ahora mismo subo las escaleras de este maldito edificio, de esta jodida escuela, creo que extrañare a varias personas que intentaron ayudarme.  
Extrañare a Max, a mi mejor amiga, a mi familia, a mi iglesia, a todos aquellos que no fueron unas perras conmigo.

Los extrañare y por el afecto que les tengo estoy dudando sobre si lo que estoy apunto de hacer es buena idea o no.

Aun asi, ya no habrá marcha atrás, una vez suba y salte al vació.

¿Por qué?

Por que soy una mariposa a la que le quitaron sus alas, inexperta en el mundo, que paso por mucho dolor y sufrimiento en un corto periodo de tiempo.

¿Cobardía?

Si, tal vez soy una cobarde, pero intente darle cara a este problema, mas no pude.

¿Por qué?

Por que no poseo ninguna de las tres cualidades que antes mencione y que controlan a este lugar.

Mi religión dice, que mi acto será un pecado grabe y iré al infierno, espero mi dios, tenga piedad y comprensión, que entienda todo lo que sucede en mi vida y me de otra oportunidad, a los que le tendré lastima son a las personas como Nathan o Victoria, que se convertirá técnicamente en asesinos, pues su pecado será mayor que el mío.  
¿Les deseo mal?  
Tal vez, en el fondo de mi corazón si lo hago, por que este dolor es insoportable pero a la vez, les deseo lo mejor, por que se que la vida es una perra y un día llegara esa persona que les robe las tres cualidades, volviéndolos seres humanos normales y rotos, que no tendrán en quien apoyarse pues serán abandonados, entre otras cosas.

Me violaron, tanto física como psicológica mente, profanaron cada sentimiento de mi ser y me arrebataron la esperanza.

 _ **¿Pudo ser diferente?**_

Si…por supuesto que pudo ser otra historia.

 **-¿Kate? ¿Quién es Kate?...-** Dirían todos **–… ¿Fue esa chica nunca le paso nada, vivió una vida común pero feliz, en compañía de sus amigos, de su fe y de todo lo que ella adora?-** y yo estaría feliz de escucharlo, pero ahora, la verdadera historia es **-¿Kate? ¡Ah! La que está en el video porno ¿Verdad?-** soy conocida así…

Por fin llego al techo, y subo con paso lento y con las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, subiendo al límite, entre la vida y la muerte.  
Observo como todos empiezan a llegar, solo para ver el triste final de la chica de la que se burlaron y señalaron por días.

La lluvia cae y me empapa rápidamente, cubriendo mis lagrimas que se confunden rápidamente.

 **-¡Kate!-** escucho detrás de mi, es Max, la miro levemente sin decir una palabra, ¿Con que cara la miro? ¿con enojo o tristeza?  
Parece que todo se resuelve con palabras amargas, que realmente no quería decir, tal vez es solo para hacer mi tarea mas fácil y ya dejar de sentir tanto dolor dentro de mi.

Me extiende su mano, de forma lenta, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la sinceridad esta grabada en ella, ella me quiere ayudar sin buscar algo a cambio.

 _ **¿Puede ser diferente?**_

Ahora la decisión es mía…


	2. Vida (Mi ángel)

**-Mi ángel.**

* * *

Por eso, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, y con un leve temblor en mi cuerpo vuelvo a observar el lugar…

¿En verdad, seré capaz de arrebatarme a mi misma el hermoso regalo que dios me concedió?  
¿Dejare que esos bastardos me maten?

 **¡No!**

Soy Kate Marsh y no soy una cobarde, el mundo se esta pudriendo pero yo exigiré mi justicia, no seré el títere de este lugar.

No desapareceré como Rachel, no huiré como otros, yo…yo le daré cara a esta situación, por mas imposible que parezca, por mas doloroso que sea.  
Mi corazón late al cien, la adrenalina esta en mi cuerpo y aun así, no soy capaz de moverme por un minuto entero.

Observo los ojos de Max y levanto mi mano sujetando la que ella me brinda, con una leve sonrisa y aun lagrimas me desplomo, pues mis piernas tiemblan y dejan de soportar mi propio peso, solo soy capaz de llorar y sacar de esa forma toda la frustración que tengo.

Si los de mi iglesia me preguntan que sucedió, seré sincera.

Si mis padres tratan de encontrar otra explicación, no sucederá por que ellos me amaran a pesar de todo.

Si siento que el mundo se me viene encima, tendré a mis amigos para que me ayudaran a levantarlo.

 **¡Claro que puede ser diferente!**

Claro que yo seré diferente.

 _Por el momento, déjenme llorar y ser débil en los brazos de Max._  
 _Mi ángel._


	3. Muerte (Demonios)

**Demonios.**

* * *

Observo todo, y siento la pulsada de dolor en mi corazón, su leve sonrisa sincera, solo me da un poco mas de tristeza.  
Tristeza feliz, por que se esta preocupando por mi hasta el final, como si fuera un Ángel caído del cielo, que vino a la tierra solo por mi.

Por un momento pienso en tomar su mano, por un segundo pienso que todo estará bien, por ese momento…me siento un poco bien.  
Aun asi, bajo la mirada a las personas que están viendo este espectáculo y entre ellos están Victoria y Nathan, entre otros que me molestaban y que con su mirada suplican que no lo haga.

Siento la desdicha volver a recorrer mi cuerpo y las lagrimas salir con mas fuerza.  
Me vuelvo débil y no me siento capaz de cambiar algo de mi vida actual.

No me importa si mi Ángel esta alado de mi, pidiéndome que tome su mano y diciendo palabras gentiles pero reales y falsas a la vez.

Para mi, la esperanza ya murió, fue tragada por esos demonios que tienen cuerpo y hablan, por esos seres que no puedo creer el mundo se atrevan a decirles _''humanos''_

Por ello de esa forma, triste y cruel rechazo la mano y entrego mi alma a quien sea, salto y dejo caer mi cuerpo al vacío y por 5 segundo, siento como puedo volar, como si fuera una mariposa con nuevas alas.

Por 5 segundo siento mi libertad de nuevo.

Por 5 segundos el mundo deja de importarme.

Por 5 segundos mi vida fue larga y corta a la vez.

 _Por 5 segundos…_

Pero esos 5 segundos acabaron cuando mi cuerpo toco la tierra y entonces…dejo de sentir.

La oscuridad se apodera de mi y solo por esta vez, no rezo por mi, rezo por los demonios que han visto esta escena y fueron responsables de mi final.


End file.
